hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Race X
Race X is one of the two species who appeared during the resonance cascade, and are much more aggresive and territorial then their counter-parts, the xen aliens who are their enemies. History The Race X consists of several alien creatures, ranging from average to large. They use their own weapons, such as the Shock Roach and the Spore Launcher, as well as natural defenses, such as toxic spits or claws. They also appear to have mastered teleportation technology, as they teleport around Xen and Normal space like the normal Xen forces, and have installed at least one Xen crystal-powered teleportation device on Xen during the later stages of the Resonance Cascade and the start of the Resurrectural wars. As the result of this dimension difference, Race X creatures act independently from the Xen units, hence their hostility towards them, did not come to normal space through Xen, and did not take part to the conflict between the Xen Aliens and Coalition forces untill the portal expanded. The Resonance Cascade probably affected portals linked to their world, allowing them to spread in the in the system great numbers, and apparently also on Xen. They might also have used the Gene Worm portal, which probably was the main portal to the Race X homeworld in the large star system A-1034-56. When they reach system the smaller troops start killing any living being scattered around System A-1034-56 to make way to the Gene Worm. It is to start what the Race X has in store for the system, regardless of the ongoing conflict, however when the Gene Worm Appeared and the Race-X forces started spreading through the system the coalition was forced to leave the system, and they placed warning buoys around the area to warn traders about the Aliens. Species Almost Every Race X alien with a large eye (including the Pit Worm) has two eyelids which regularly blink horizontally across the eyeball and what appears to be "tentacles" surrounding their mouth (which is under the head). Gene Worm-The leader and the most mysterious of the Race X aliens. This life form is the equivalent of a "biological resource management factory." It is capable of taking planets natural resources and assimilating it to make them useful to the aliens' needs. If one fully entered Earth and became productive, it would effectively alter the planet enough to become useful as a new homeworld for Race X. However it has only been seen once on a all ocean world. Physically, the creature resembles a green, worm-like creature with many tentacles and a beak-like protrusion similar in both shape and position to that of the Xen Tentacle. The Gene Worm attacks with its tentacles and also ejects a deadly chemical stream from its mouth Pit Drones-Pit Drones are short, bipedal creatures with a head that sports a pair of black eyes (one on either side), tentacle-like appendages near the creature's mouth, and rows of sharp spines protruding from pores on the creature's forehead. A Pit Drone's arms end in long, scythe-like claws, which it can use to make vicious slashing attacks. Pit Worms-The Pit Worm's caterpillar-like segmented body supports a head dominated by a single large eye with two vertical eyelids, and a twelve teeth mouth under it. It is found in any larges room partially flooded with water, where the creature comes from the ground (like an earthworm, hence its name). Its body is likely longer than seen, although it is unknown how much. The Pit Worm's eye is its primary weapon, capable of firing a searing energy beam at nearby enemies. If enemies get too close, the worm also has large claws to strike out with. If it is shot in the eye, it will recoil, shielding it with its claws for a few seconds before striking aggressively at the player. The Pit Worm makes bird-like vocalizations. Shocktrooper-'''The Shock Trooper is the most intelligent and dangerous of the Race X aliens. Physically, they are humanoid with four arms and have a posture that makes them vaguely resemble Vortigaunts, but with many key differences. Their bodies are covered in plate-like sections, similar in appearance to insect exoskeletons. Their skin is pale blue, and is not mottled or patchy like the skin of Xen creatures. Their primary weapon is the Shock Roach; a living creature, similar to the Alien Grunts' hivehand. The Shock Roach fires bolts of electricity, which it constantly recharges on its own. The Shock Roach cannot survive without a living host for very long; if its Shock Trooper dies, it will detach itself and pursue a new host. Shock Troopers also have the ability to regurgitate and throw spore grenades, which they tend to use against distant or concealed enemies. Baby Shock Troopers are effectively tadpoles, an earlier stage that is only a head and torso, with tentacles trailing behind. Beyond the small size and lack of limbs, Baby Shock Troopers are also notable for having gills, one or two stubby arms, thin spikes, and two small eyes instead of the adults' single large one. They are amphibious, although immobile outside of water. The infants can actually be used as a weapon, with a small pair of legs used as a handle, capable of only firing spore blobs collected from Race X territories in small buds, both used as "bullets" and grenades, both very toxic to enemies. '''Voltigore-The Voltigore, not to be confused with Vortigaunts, is a gigantic and lumbering creature serving as the heavy support infantry of the Race X. Voltigores have four legs and two arms that end in scythe-like claws, and are distinguished by vivid purple stripes on their bloated carapace similar to those on a houndeye, though in a different color. These aggressive creatures use their innate ability to harness electrical charges to create a devastating ranged energy bolt attack, bearing some similarity to the Vortigaunt's green energy stream, although the Voltigore's energy attack is purple, and is much more lethal. At close range, they attack viciously with their claws. A individual can recognize a Voltigore from afar by the unusual, electric-sounding bellows of the creature. When a Voltigore dies, its carapace explodes, causing massive damage to nearby creatures. Baby Voltigore are only found in concealed underground nests and are closely guarded by the adults, suggesting that the Voltigore have a strong social structure. Technology The technology of Race-X is unknown and all information regarding this subject is unfortunatly incomplete. However the Shock Roach is a living weapon used primarily by Race X Shock Troopers, but it can also be picked up and used by humans. The Shock Roach has all the characteristics of a large insect, with six legs and a tri-segmented body. Unlike the Hive Hand, the bio-weapon employed by Alien Grunts, the Shock Roach can move, react and attack of its own accord. Race X also seems to use bud-like spores found in areas they have infested, and they are used often by the Shocktroopers and their infant. Some reports from witnesses claim that they steal technology from other species, however these rumors are unconfirmed.